pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Leavanny
Ash's Leavanny is the seventh Pokémon captured by Ash in Unova. Biography ﻿Leavanny first appeared as a Sewaddle in BW018, when Ash and his friends were travelling through Pinwheel Forest. Ash attempted to capture Sewaddle after it attacked Pikachu, but Sewaddle ran away before he could. Sewaddle knocked Ash to the ground when the gang met Burgh. It was then revealed that Burgh was accompanying Sewaddle through the forest. Sewaddle initially disliked Ash, but came to like him once Ash protected it from an Air Slash. Sewaddle then teamed up with Pikachu to launch a Thunderbolt-Razor Leaf combo in order to scare away the Woobat. Later, Sewaddle got stuck to a wild Deerling and thrown into a river. Ash dove into save it and the two were resuced by Burgh's Leavanny. Sewaddle was extremely grateful to Ash and allowed him to capture it. Due to the fact that Ash already had six Pokémon on his team, Sewaddle's Poké Ball sealed itself. In order to make room for Sewaddle, Ash sent his Pidove to Professor Juniper's lab. In BW019, Ash wanted to meet with a Pokémon Connoisseur so they could determine how compatible he and Sewaddle were. He showed it to Burgundy, a C-Class Connoisseur. She said that Sewaddle's ability was Swarm, however she believed that Ash should have a Sewaddle with Chlorophyll and told him he had to replace it. Sewaddle then proceeded to use String Shot on her in anger. In BW021, Ash sent Sewaddle to Prof. Juniper's lab in exchange for Pidove. Sewaddle battled against Burgh's Dwebble in BW025 and defeated it. He then went on to battle his Whirlipede and evolved into Swadloon after being hit by a powerful SolarBeam, learning Energy Ball in the process. After defeating Whirlipede, he went up against Burgh's Leavanny and got defeated. In BW076, Swadloon evolves into a Leavanny in a battle against Iris' Emolga, and gained a habit of making clothes out of leaves. Known Moves ﻿ Gallery Ash Sewaddle.png|Leavanny as a Sewaddle and wild Ash Sewaddle1.png|Leavanny as a Sewaddle 352978-398.jpg|Ash and Sewaddle's bonding 200px-Sewaddle_String_Shot.png|Using String Shot as a Sewaddle 150px-Sewaddle_Razor_Leaf.png|Using Razor Leaf as a Sewaddle 352868-028.jpg|Using Bug Bite as a Sewaddle Ash Swadloon Energy Ball.png|Leavanny as a Swadloon using Energy Ball Ash Sewaddle Rolled Up.png|As a Sewaddle (Rolled Up and Asleep) Evolving sewaddle.png|Leavanny as a Sewaddle evolving Episode Appearances As a Sewaddle As a Swadloon As a Leavanny Trivia *Leavanny is Ash's third -type Pokémon, also the first -type that is not a Starter Pokémon. *Leavanny is Ash's Sixth Pokémon to battle its evolved form. The other five were Pikachu, Buizel, Gliscor as a Gligar, Sceptile as a Treecko, and Snivy. *However, the only victorious Pokémon were Pikachu, Buizel, and Snivy with her Attract. *Leavanny was confirmed male in BW028, when Emolga's Attract affected it. *Leavanny is the first of Ash's Pokémon to evolve during a Gym battle; the others are Ash's Boldore and Ash's Unfezant. **As a Swadloon, it evolved during a normal battle with Iris. *Leavanny appears to have the same caring personality as Dawn's Togekiss. Category:Character Pokémon that have evolved Category:Male Pokémon